Contra-partes
by yumekimura
Summary: un nuevo juego comienza quizas de la manera mas extraña y divertida para el equipo 7


Era un nuevo día en Argentina un grupo de chicos estaban discutiendo sobre su anime favorito Naruto, el pelirojo estaba debatiendo con sus dos amigas sobre el viaje de dimenciones

-Es realmente ilógico- opino la pelinegra- es imposible viaje de dimensiones Sebas olvídate de esa tontería- seria

- Es cierto Sebas de veras – chilla cantarina la pelirrubia- no podemos viajar por las dimensiones tu sabes que siempre apoyo todo lo que decís pero eso es imposible- asintió varias veces para darse la razón

-Ne Noe pensé que me darías tu por lo menos la razón- se quejo el chico resignado – pero ni modo les probare que podemos viajar en las dimensiones- le apunta a las dos

- Sebas no creo que se abra el suelo o que haya una luz y vayamos al otro lado- sarcástica la pelinegra

Como si fuera una invocación ocurrió el suelo parecía abrirse haciendo que los tres se miren antes de caer por el perderse en el abismo. Mientras muy lejos se encontraba un equipo de chicos de 18 años entrenando todos pararon al sentir el golpe en seco a unos metros de un cuerpo

-¡¿Qué fue eso!?- grito la pelirosa

Empezaron a correr hasta llegar y verlo sorprendido era una chica tirada en el suelo la ninja medico se acerco la examino.

Noé pov

Sentí que todo me daba vueltas era como caer de nuevo al suelo gracias a que Sara me jalo como si fuera una cosa para evitar que la profe nos pille nos encaje amonestaciones, chille fuerte al sentir como mis piecitos me quedaban como mierdas. Al abrir mis ojos vi una cabellera rosa de forma borrosa parpadee rápido intentando concentrarme

-Kakashi-sensei despertó dettabayo- dijo una vos conocida creo que deje de respirar antes de mirar al rubio sorprendida quise hablar pero nada salía de mis labios

-estas bien- preguntaron todos me hacían tanta preguntas apenas desperté tenga paciencia con mi persona de veras

-esperen chicos la ahogan- si dijo el sexi del profesor a quien no le daba ganas de violarlo admítanlo a mi si pero no puedo dejar que mi perversidad me domine jajajaja

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto Sakura Haruno

-Eh mmm- me puse a pensar- Naomi de veras un gusto- le dedique una sonrisa alegre feliz.

Kakashi pov

Esa sonrisa es muy Naruto algo me dice que esto es solo el comienzo de mi sufrimiento, aunque mirándola bien no está nada mal, ese cabello marrones casi rubio y ojos de un celeste claro, por no decir de esos enormes pechos que me hacían pensar cositas que no debía ni era el momento. Además de que su forma de vestir una falda y una camisa que apenas cubrían su perfecto vientre negué varias veces al ver como sonreía.

-estás sola por acá - dijo casualmente mi alumna todo préstamo atención al cambio de estado de la chica de alegre a aterrada

-AAAHH POR EL CREADOR DEL CHICITO- chillo con fuerza antes de correr hacia algún destino de la aldea todos nos miramos antes de seguirla

Sebastián pov

Sentía que todo me dolía hasta los lugares que menos conocía joder era increíble como dos vuelta incluso correr y entrenar no me hacían doler tanto los huesos las carnecita tan tierna que tengo. Muy bien sebas no eres marica

-GAI-SENSEI YA DESPERTO- muy bien si eso no me dejo sordo no se que no me hubiese dejado

Lo mire fijo mientras miraba ok eso era lo más desagradable ver usar a un hombre mallas qué onda con este viejo- VEO QUE TE DESPERTASTE AMIGO- otro igual esto es increíble tiene las cejas más gruesas que he visto nunca. Esperen vamos despacio ese agujero nos trajo….a Naruto no puedo creerlo quise gritar de alegría pero es mejor no hacerlo delante de esto dos

-Muy bien chico, ¿cómo te llamas?- me pregunto Gai sensei al ayudarme a sentar con calma intente calmar los latidos de mi corazón

-S-Sebas-Sebastián- sonríe a penas mi vos salía como si fuera un afeminado genial sebas das la impresión de que te desviaste de camino

-SEBASTIÁN QUE NOMBRE MAS RARO- grito de nuevo Lee intente contener la furia si algún problema con mi nombre me levante y busque mi mochila

-Y ustedes como se llaman- pregunte de manera neutral para no delatarme que se como se llaman ellos me digan oye hombre estas loco

-ES CIERTO QUE FALTA DE EDUCACION – grito Gai empiezo a creer que debo ir a chequearme luego a ver si no quedo sordo - MI NOMBRE ES MAITO GAI- hizo su pose cool ni muerto le emito está bien soy tonto y todo pero no me humillaría así

-YO SOY ROCK LEE-

Muy bien lo he decidido voy a ir al médico solo debo encontrar a mi novia y a mi pequeña peste que espero que estén bien

-SEBAS no tiene amigos, aldea- negué a su interrogatorio ambos me miraron con pena se alejaron susurraron dios sabe que cosa vinieron me agarro Gai de la camisa me arrastraron

-ESPEREN….- no hubo caso era llevado a la fuerza

Sara pov

Sentí que todo me daba vuelta que no tenia control con lo que me pasaba, todo giraba a mi alrededor cuando por fi abrí los ojos estaba delante una chica de ojos perla y cabello negro si no me equivoco ella es Hinata

-E-Estas bien- me pregunto tímidamente

No conteste solo asentí antes de sentarme y acomodar mi falda escolar si a nosotros nada más se nos ocurre ir a ver en el cine la última película de Naruto con el uniforme escolar tsk maldita Noemí por no dejarme ir a casa por ropa

-T-Te encontramos a-acá- me dijo mientras me pasaba algo de agua

-Cómo te llamas- me pregunto Shino seriamente mientras me miraba sus lentes y todo de ese chico me provocaba unos escalofríos natos

-Urrieta Sara- conteste indiferente- y ustedes- al ver cómo me miraban como si tuviese tres cabeza me hizo reflexionar que debí a verme inventado un nombre

-Aburame Shino –

-Inuzuka Kiba- luego vi a Akamaru no es que me desagrade bien si me desagradan los perros- el es mi amigo Akamaru- el perro me saludo un tic se instalo en mi ceja lo último que deseo es que se me acerque ese perro

-Hy-Hyuga Hinata- se presento tímidamente no se noto nada "viva el sarcasmo"

-No estás con nadie viniste sola- negué con la cabeza antes la pregunta de Kiba- tiene clan amigos- volvió insistir

-Si algo así- conteste si tenía amigos estaba conmigo supongo solo espero que ellos estén bien

-C-creo que es mejor ir a la aldea- comento de nuevo tímida la chica ok esta necesita a dos personas que le aviven y violen al idiota de Naruto me ofrezco a despertar su perversidad en todo su esplendor

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

¿Se retractaran de los viajes Sara y Noemí?

¿Sara y Noé enseñaran a Hinata hacer pervertida?


End file.
